Unknown Feeling
by Crismon Eyes
Summary: A powerfull demon appeard in the feudal era.What will happen if two brothers will discover their feeling towards her? Still somebody from her past want's her back for himself...SesshomaruxOCxInuyasha,for now
1. The forgotten sword

This will be my first Inuyasha fanfic. Till now I only wrote Beyblade fics. I guess that I can say that I'm a newbe here. Hope you'll like it! Please don't flame me too hard.

Disclamer: I don't own "Inuyasha"(wish I did though). Only my OC and a few ideas.

**1.The forgotten sword:**

Once again Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru were fighting. Since the powerfull Lord of Western Lands got his left arm back he was even stronger than before and more dangerous.

They were batteling eachother in a huge canion.There was nothing except rocks and old trees surrounding them.

Sesshomaru slashed the younger halfdemon a few times causing him to yelp in pain. Inuyasha repayed him for that by slamming his Tessaiga into his furry armour leaving a pretty deep wound.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome cheer for him yelling something that he can beat his brother or something. The others were just silently hoping that the miko was right.

The demon lord on the other hand was alone this time. He told Jaken to take Rin and Ah-Un to a safer place, he knew that something was going to happen and he didn't want the human child to get involved.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he jumped just in time as he heard Inuyasha yell the command to his sword.He was about to use The Wind Scar.

The powerfull attack missed Sesshomaru and hit the huge wall that was behind him just seconds ago.

Miroku, Sango along with Kagome, Kirara and Shippo covered their eyes because of the tons of rocks and dust.

"Whoah, look!"The little fox demon yelled pointing to the place where the Wind Scar just striked.

A deep blue light emerged from the huge hole.

"What the hell is that?"Inuyasha muttered completely forgetting about the battle.

Sesshomaru also lowered his Toukijin gazing at the light.

To their supprise a big light ball came out. The bright light slowly faded away, shoving a beautifull creature.

Everybody except Sesshomaru gasped at the sight. They were sure about one thing…it was a demon for sure.

She had long slightly wavy dark aqua blue hair, pale skin and she was wearing a white outfit, she was dressed like a greek goddes. In her hands she was holding a weird looking sword.

The demon opened her icy green eyes and spread the gorgeus white winds. With grace she flew down and soflty landed on the ground.

"She's beautifull."Miroku said in a dreamy voice.

A vein poped on Sango's forehead.

'SLAP'

With a huge bump on his head the monk was lying on the ground looking like this .

The green eyed demon had a soft and sad look in her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh! She's hurt!"Kagome said.

Indeed it was hard not to notice that her clothes were stained with blood mainly on her stomach.

"Which one of you is the older son of Inu no Taisho?"Her voice sweet and soft.She turned to Inuyasha.

"Is it you?"

Inuyasha blinked a few times before getting his voice back.

"What! Hell no! If you're looking for that bastard then there he is."With his thumb he pointed to where the silent lord was standing watching the whole situation.

She turned to the older brother and slowly walked up to him. When she was about a few centimeters away, she lifted her gaze from the ground to his features.

Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare and asked emotionlessly.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to brake the spell that is put on me from many centuries by taking this sword."Then she lifted the weapon.

He eyed it carefully. There was something about this sword…

"Please…"She whispered as a small tear escaped her eye.

"This is Texzeiga. A sword that is destined for you. I was inside that wall waiting for you to come and take it. I would stay there forever if it wasn't for your father."

This caught his attention.

"This is the forgotten sword. It was stealed from him a long time ago. The wound on my body is caused by this sword. I would die but Inu no Taisho saved my life. He said that the sword was too powerfull to stay in this world so he decided that it should stay with me until you'll show up.That's everythnig I remember from that time."She explained.

"To powerfull huh? We shall see."

He took the sword and felt as a jolt of incredible power rushed through his body filling it with energy.

"Texzeiga…you trully are powerfull."He murmured looking at the blade in his hand.

The winged demon backed away gaining everyone's attentin once more.

"Thank you…can you please do one more thing for me?"She asked him.

Sesshomaru lifted his silver eyebrow.

"Could you end my life? Right here and now?" Her sweet voice ran through his sensitive ears like an echo. Her icy eyes still remained sad like before, the wings behind her slightly raised.

Inuyasha and the others were waiting for him to answer, every second seemed to last forever.No one knew what Sesshomaru was going to do. He himself didn't knew what he should do…

……………………………………………………

Well, what do you think? How was it? Liked it…hated it? Please tell me if I should continue or end it right here. Just don't be to harsh.

Crismon Eyes


	2. No reason to live

To be honest I really don't have anything to say exept the fact that I'm a lazy ass.I'll try to write a little more thought I don't promise anything.

Big thanks to:

Kimkizna 

**Sista Soulja**

**White Alchemist Taya**

**Sugar911**

**ILoveAnime89**

**2.No reason to live:**

The demoness was still waiting patiently for the lord's answer.

"………no…"He murmured still gazing at the new wepon in his hand.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"But why?"She asked also shocked by his answer.

"That I will discuss with you later…First I want to test the true strength of this sword."Then he turned his attention towards Inuyasha who also raised his Tetsuaiga, ready to fight.

Before his half-brother had any time to react, Sessomaru with just one swing of Texzeiga slammed him into the ground.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome gasped. The others were speachless.

How could this happen. After all the hanyou usually was able to avoid the hit, not to mention that he was the one who won the last few battles with the daiyoukai.

Now he was the one lying on the ground hurt pretty badly, Tetsuaiga tranformed back.

Seeing this Kagome ran to Inuyasha followed by her friends who tried to hold her but failed.

The Lord of the western lands raised his eyebrow and smirked. Just one swing and such an effect.Interresing…very interresting.But he decided to stop it here. First he needed to know more about his new weapon before he would "play" with his little brother.

He turned to the place where the mysterious demoness was just a while ago. She was walking and doing all she could not to collapse.After all she was hurt and badly.

"Where do you think you're going to?"Sesshomaru's strong voice echoed around the empty canion.

The blue haired creature stopped but didn't turn her face to look at him.

"If you don't intend to kill me then I must find someone who will."

Her words surprised him, why did she want to die so badly?

"I still need more information about this sword from you. And this Sesshomaru always get's what he wants."

"I told you everything I remember. So there's no point for asking me about more information."When she was about to continue walking his voice stopped her once more.

"Why do you want to die?"

Finally she turned to where he was standing.

"Because…I don't have a purpose in living.Everything that was dear to me dissapeard a long time ago. If you don't have anything to live for, then why live in the first place?There's no point to…"

After a while of silence she continued.

"I thought that you'll end my excistance quick but now it looks like I'm going to leave this world a little differtent than I expected. Now excuse me…"

Her wings fell down completely and the pain was getting stronger by every minute.

Turning her attention towards the group she could see that the hanyou was alright, he just couldn't avoid the attack.It didn't surprise her though, no one could.

Althought she was surprised to see the worry on the human girl's face.Yes now she noticed that it was a group of humans and demons.Did the world change THAT much while she was sealed in that damn wall?

Usually humans were scared of demons and did everything what possible to avoid them. Both humans and demons killed eachother.They hated eachother. Of course she heard of some exceptions.

Just liked Inu noTaisho's case.He fell in love with a human.The effect of their relationship was this hanyou.

Too bad that she herlesf never felt the thing called "love".She only heard how wonderfull this feeling can be, how much happiness it can bring but also that it can cause pain and sorrow.

"Inuyasha are you alright?"The black haired girl asked with worry in her voice.

"Ugh, yeah I'll survive…what the hell was that? I couldn't do anything to avoid that blow…shit."

"We should get out of here as soon as possible."Sango stated and ordered Kirara to transform.

"Hey Inuyasha are you able to stand up?"Miroku asked.

The hanyou stood up but it didn't take him too long to fall back to the ground.

"Come on."The monk helped him ignoring his protests and put him on the cat's back.He himself got Kagome on his back with Shippo on her shoulder.

Kirara flew away with Sango and a injured Inuyasha followed by Miroku running with his abnormal speed.

The green eyed demoness watched as they dissapeard from sight. Letting out a sigh she took a few steps forward. Wrong move.

Her vision became blurry and she couldn't feel her legs. What was the wierdest thing was that she didn't feel the ground as she fell.

Instead of that she felt something hard yet warm and welcoming. For a brief second she managed to open her sad eyes.

The last thing she could see was a pair of golden eyes that showed no emotions at all, just like hers.Then the darkness came and took over.

Sesshomaru held the uncosiouss demoness in his arms wonderring what made him move and catch her just in time. Ouestions were surrounding his mind…he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

TBC ………………………………

Finally, I know that it's not a long chapter…well at least I updated. (sweatdrop).Please REVIEW.Oh and a question.

How should I name the demoness?

Crismon Eyes


	3. Sora

Talking about a late update…Sometimes I don't have time and sometimes I'm just being way to lazy. Anyway here's a big Thank You to all ppl who reviewed last time:

**ILoveAnime89**

**White Alchemist Taya**

**Kimkizna**

**Shorty Bay-B **

**3.Sora:**

He left Rin with Jaken and Ah-Un and hoped that they didn't get into any trouble. Glancing at his right he watched the demoness lying on the soft green grass. She didn't look to good. The wound on her stomach wasn't heeling at all. But why?

Sesshomaru had enough time to figure that she wasn't an ordinary demon. She like him was a daiyoukai. She mentioned that she had no purpose on living. He was just wondering what kind of demon was she. Her scent was exactly like his but there was something that was still bothering him.

The wind started to play with her beep blue hair as she slowly started to open her icy green eyes. Pain shot through her body as she tried to move.

"You're not in the state to move. So don't." He spoke as coldly as he managed.

"Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here. I thought that I left you behind."

"You fainted. I brought you here and waited for you to wake up so you could tell me more about the sword you brought me."

With a hiss she forced herself to stand up supporting herself on the nearest tree.

"I already told you everything I knew so leave me alone will you." She was starting to get annoyed with this guys attitude.

"If I'll leave you you'll die here for sure."

"Good. I've been waiting for it a long time."

Sesshomaru glared at her and grabbed her by her hand.

"If you'll die I'll bring you back to life and you WILL tell me everything what I want to know. Now come with me."

She winced at his rough touch and cold hard voice. It reminded her of…him. The one who was the real reason of her pain and sorrow.

With fear she pulled her arm away and backed away for a few steps. Her breath became quicker just like her heartbeat.

The daiyoukai in front of her cursed himself for loosing his cool. He clearly noticed the panic in her eyes. Was she really so scared of him?

"Come." This time his voice was calmer.

With her head lowered and her hair covering her eyes she shook her head and backed away once again till her back once again hit the tree.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly and started approaching the demoness. When he was inches away from her she looked up shyly as her eyes started to water.

"I have no intention in hurting you so there's no need to be scared. Besides if I wanted to kill you I'd do it a long time ago."

His warm breathing brushed against her pale cheek.

He gazed into her eyes making her shudder a little.

"How do they call you?" It sounded more like a demand that like a question.

"…Sora…That was once my name." She answered barely above a whisper. Hypnotized by his golden eyes she thought that the whole world stopped.

"The sky…"He murmured feeling like something was pulling him towards her.

The moment seemed to last forever however in reality it was just a few minutes. His face was moving towards hers. He stopped when his lips were slightly brushing against her ear. A shiver ran through her back.

"We have to go, now." With one swift move he backed away from her and started walking. For a brief moment he stopped and glanced over his shoulder motioning her to follow him.

Sora mentally slapped herself, took a deep breath and followed the demon.

She finally allowed her wound to heal otherwise it would be difficult to keep pace. Of course she still could make use of her wings despising the fact that they were still a little stiff.

**Later that day:**

The little black haired girl came back from the nearest field. She was picking flowers again and annoying Jaken…as always.

Ah-Un was sleeping under a huge tree.

"Ahhhh, where can Sesshomaru-sama be! He left me behind again!"

"Don't be so upset Jaken-sama. He'll come back. Here I picked them for you." Rin handed him the yellow flowers which she picked earlier.

Jaken only sighed tiredly and shooed her away, then sat beside the dragon youkai.

When he looked up his huge yellow eyes lit up.

"Sesshomaru-sama it's you my lord! You came back! I knew that you wouldn't leave me……-who's that?" He pointed to the demoness that was standing beside his master.

The demon lord simply ignored his question.

"Where's Rin?"

"Right here Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl said as she ran up to him smiling brightly until she also noticed Sora.

The daiyoukai sighed knowing that Rin would kill him with her questions if he wouldn't introduce the newcomer.

"This is Sora. She brought me a sword that once belonged to my father, that's all you need to know for now."

Rin walked up to her and tugged on to her dark blue kimono.

Sora looked down at the human child and then kneeled down to mach her eye level.

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna stay with us? Wow, you're very beautiful you know that? Want to play with me? Are those wings real?"

Sora blinked a few times but gave the child a sincere smile.

"Hm, let's see. I don't think so. Thank you. Sure and…yes they are."

"Can I touch them? Pleeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee?"

Sora straightened her white wing from behind her back so Rin could touch it.

"It's so soft!" She giggled.

A few feet away Sesshomaru was watching. Rin was incredible but on the other hand so was Sora. Her smile was something what you don't see to often. It was more calming than the sunrise.

For a while longer he watched as the two were playing with each other and laughing. Now he needed some time to think. Tuning around he started walking towards the bushes, stepping 'accidentally' on Jaken as he did so. A ghost of a smile was hardly visible on his features.

TBC…………………………………

Well? How was it? Just please be honest, k? Anyway for those who don't know Sora means "Sky". Please REVIEW it'll make my day better.

Crismon Eyes


End file.
